Fifty Shades of Grey (2019 TV Series)
The following is fan fiction and not a part of the official franchise. Fifty Shades of Grey is an american 2019 erotic series starring Jason Connery, Dakota Johnson, Jamie Dornan, Marcia G Harden, Jennifer Ehle, Dominic Chianese, Barry Pepper. Bob Saget, Vincent Piazza, Lorraine Bracco, Seth MacFarlane, Vincent Pastore, H. Jon Benjamin, Alison Brie, John Tormey, Corey Holcomb, Chris Parnell, Eric Johnson, Luke Grimes, Max Martini, Victor Rasuk, Eloise Mumford, Rita Ora, Dylan Neal, Calum Keith Rennie, Ryan Johnston and Anthony Konnechny. It is rated TV-MA because it based on the book adaption of the same name. Cast *Jason Connery as Ivan White, a college attorney for Anastasia Steele. 25 Episodes. *Dakota Johnson as Anastasia Steele, a college student. 25 Episodes. *Jamie Dornan as Christian Grey, a businessman. 25 Episodes. *Marcia G Harden as Gracie Travelyn Grey, the wife of Christian Grey. 25 Episodes. *Jennifer Ehle as Carla May Wilks, the mother of Anastia Steele. 25 Episodes. *Dominic Chianese as Chandler George, a bank robber. 25 Episodes. *Barry Pepper as Justin Winston, a bank employee. 23 Episodes. *Bob Saget as Alex Regan, a serial killer. 23 Episodes. *Vincent Piazza as Barry, a hitman. 23 Episodes. *Lorraine Bracco as Tamala, a citizen. 21 Episodes. *Seth MacFarlane as Bobby, a member of the Triad Organization. 20 Episodes. *Vincent Pastore as Will, a retailer. 20 Episodes. *H. Jon Benjamin as Mario, a politician. 20 Episodes. *Alison Brie as Jennifer, a Serial Killer. 19 Episodes. *John Tormey as Alexander, a drug dealer. 18 Episodes. *Corey Holcomb as Marlon, a street runner. 19 Episodes. *Chris Parnell as Santino, an underground crime lord. 24 Episodes. *Eric Johnson as Jack Hyde, a blackmailer for Seattle Independent Publishing. 17 Episodes. *Luke Grimes as Elliott Grey, the adoptive son of Christian Grey who teases his father and beats him up. 16 Episodes. *Max Martini as Jason Taylor, Christian Grey's bodyguard and the head of Christian Grey's team and then he is affiliated in the Triad Organization. 15 Episodes. *Victor Rasuk as Jose Rodriguez, a friend of Anastasia Steele. 25 Episodes. *Eloise Mumford as Kate Kavanaugh, a friend of Anastasia Steele. 25 Episodes. *Rita Ora as Mia Grey, the daughter of Christian Grey. 25 Episodes. *Dylan Neal as Robbin Bob Adams, a caretaker. 18 Episodes. *Callum Keith Rennie as Ray Steele, the stepfather of Anastasia Steele who works in the army and is a fisherman. 17 Episodes. *Ryan Johnston as Bobby, a rental manager and the central character. 24 Episodes. *Anthony Konnechny as Paul Clayton, a restaurant owner. 23 Episodes. Episodes There is a list of episodes Season 1 (2019) #E1 "Washington State University" January 11 2019. #E2 "Entrepeneuur". February 17 2019. #E3 CenturyLink Field. February 24 2019. #E4 Rainier Ave S. March 3 2019. #E5 Tukwilla WA. March 10 2019. Season 2 (2020) #E6 Invitation. February 9 2019. #E7 Gifting. February 16 2019. Season 3 (2021) #E8 Game Stop in Renton, WA. February 21 2021. #E9 Toward. February 28 2021. #E10. Passed Out. March 7 2021. #E11. Room Next Door. March 14 2021. Season 4 (2022) #E12. Agreement. February 20 2022. #E13. Bondage. February 27 2022. #E14. Disclose. March 6 2022. #E15. Toys. March 13 2022. Season 5 (2023) #E16. Laptop. February 19 2023. #E17. Continue. February 26 2023. #E18. Family. March 5 2023. #E19. One-Side. March 12 2023. #E20. Arrival. March 19 2023. Season 6 (2024) *E21. Experimentation. February 18 2024. *E22. Consent. February 25 2024. *E23. Contract. March 4 2024. *E24. Grined. March 11 2024. *E25. Late Approval. March 18 2024. Category:Fanon